Clearly not a good time...
Clearly not a good time is the Third episode of the First season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan buys a Fusion Grenade From Argit. The Episode is walking down an alleyway, he encounters a grey rat/porcupine like creature, he trips Brendan over. Brendan: Ow, up, wipes off any possible dust who are you? Argit: I’m Argit. Brendan: I’m Brendan. Argit: Come look at this! walks to his selection of alien tech, this is obviously stolen. Brendan: Wow! Definatly not stolen or anything! Because stealing from others is wrong. Argit: That’s right! [snickers Brendan: I know! finds a Fusion Grenade Brendan: Wow! I could use this for emergencies! Argit: Yeah, that’ll be 20 bucks. Brendan: Done! leaves, unaware that this is stolen. Argit: Oh yeah baby… More money for me… Theme Song is going home with his fusion grenade, suddenly, an alien spaceship lands in front of him out comes a fish like alien in armor, a Piscciss Volann called Magister Patelliday. Magister Patelliday: Who are you? Brendan: Brendan. Magister Patelliday: And what are you doing with that stolen Fusion Grenade? Brendan: Whoa whoa whoa whoa, WHOA! Dude I bought this from a guy named Argit. Patelliday realises what happened. Magister Patelliday: Don’t call me dude, call me Magister Patelliday, and that guy named Argit, was he like a porcupine-rat thing? Brendan: Yes. Patelliday gets out a badge like Brendan’s Modelatrix core. Magister Patelliday: We got a code 32, a boy was scammed by Argit. Patelliday puts away the badge. Magister Patelliday: Son, how much did you pay for it? Brendan: 20 bucks. Magister Patelliday: Right… Brendan: Are you some sort of leader? Magister Patelliday: I guess you could say that. Brendan: Then why are you here? Magister Patelliday: Everyone else was unwell. Brendan: Oh... spots Brendan from across the street. Argit: Are you having fun with your- stops in shock when he sees Magister Patelliday Argit: Oh, um, ehehe, Magister Patelliday! Magister Patelliday: Why did you sell this kid a stolen Fusion Grenade? Argit: Umm… readies his Modelatrix. Argit: Well, gotta run! punches the Modelatrix, he begins to turn blue and melt, a small UFO forms obove top of his head, he has turned into a Polymorph! Blobby: Come back here Argit! Magister Patelliday: Brendan wait! begins to morph into a ball, he eventually catches up with Argit, and goes in front of him. Blobby: Where’s by 20 bucks? Argit: Uhh, Uhh, I don’t know! Magister Patelliday: Tell him! Argit: Okay! Here! gives Blobby back what appears to be Brendan’s 20 bucks, Argit then runs away again. badge on Blobby flashes red, he then turns back into Brendan. Brendan: I’m glad I got back my 20 bucks! Magister Patelliday: Yeah. Brendan: Wait a minute. This is fake money! Magister Patelliday: What? Brendan: This is stolen from a stolen copy of Monopoly: Stealing Edition! Magister Patelliday: There actually exists a version of Monopoly about stealing? Brendan: Yeah, my friends play it all the time! Magister Patelliday: Why do I find that hard to believe? Brendan: Anyway We gotta catch Argit! Magister Patelliday: Yeah! END SCENE is on his stolen Macbook Pro. Looking at things to steal, when Brendan opens the door. Argit: What? I thought I gave you your 20 bucks! Brendan: It’s fake! Argit: So you figured out? Brendan: Yeah! Magister Patelliday: Why do you have a stolen Macbook Pro? Argit: It’s too expensive. Brendan: I can relate. But I have a bad Windows 8 Laptop. Magister Patelliday: Enough! Surrender now or else! Argit: Or else what? Brendan: Or else have a fight with the Modelatrix, he turns into a giant gold robot, he has turned into a Chronosapian! Time Man: Umm… What? Magister Patelliday: You’re a Chronosapien! You can age anything into dust and you can slow and speed up time and not to mention show past and future events! Time Man: Right, then I’ll call this one Time Man! Argit: That’s a really uncreative name. Time Man: Argit please! I’ve only had a few seconds to name it! Argit: Ugh, fine fair enough. Magister Patelliday: And you will surrender now! Argit: Nope! Time Man: Give me back my 20 bucks! Argit: Nah, I’d really rather not. Time Man: That’s it! begins to run away again, but before he can, Time Man ages the door knobs to dust so he can’t escape. Time Man: Your time is up! Argit! Magister Patelliday: You are under arrest by the Plumbers! Time Man: The Plumbers? Don’t you do stuff like sinks and stuff? Magister Patelliday: That’s what everyone says about us, to handcuff Argit and you will be sentenced 3 weeks in the Plumbers Base Prison. Argit: This isn’t over Brendan! Time Man: Oh ho! But it is! takes the 20 bucks out of Argit’s trouser pocket. Argit: Hey that’s mine! Time Man: It was yours! Magister Patelliday: Thank you for your cooperation, Brendan! I hope to see you as a plumber one day! Argit: I’ll never forget this Brendan! Time Man: Of course you won’t! END SCENE is seen walking home, Time Man transformed back into Brendan off-screen Brendan: Man that Argit was a jerk, conning people out of their money. THE END Major Events *Brendan meets Argit for the first time. *Brendan meets a plumber for the first time. *Brendan buys a fusion grenade. Characters Brendan McDarby Argit (first appearance) Magister Patelliday (first appearance) Aliens Used Blobby (first appearance) Time Man (first appearance) Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes